tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb Adlis
Caleb Adlis is a Dunmer pirate who began sailing around his early twenties, his life prior to this is not common knowledge but he sometimes lets a few details slip. Caleb is intelligent, an accomplished combatant and incredibly resourceful. Whoever he was, before his life on the sea, he was obviously well educated and had good teachers in all aspects of his life, however, many of Caleb's long term companions are distrustful of him. Caleb is known to have sociopathic tendencies; he is brutal, ruthless and is no stranger to treachery and deceit. Caleb has managed to work his way up to 'first mate' of a strong group of pirates but this post isn't good enough for him and he's been planning to take over as captain for some time... Biography Little is known about Caleb's past, the name "Caleb Adlis" is an alias, that he was forced to take up, as he has spent years on the run from his family. Caleb's father was a rich and powerful, dunmer nobleman. It is unknown how large Caleb's family is, as Caleb never talks about it, though it is known that the family kept slaves to assist them in the upkeep of the house. Kelzar was one of these slaves, he and his sister were bought up as slaves and freedom was always a fantasy to them, something that was so impossible that it wasn't worth their thoughts. This changed for Kelzar, when his sister died from a disease which took down most of the slave pens on Caleb's estate. The argonian plotted to kidnap their son and kill him, just to hurt the nobles but to his surprise, their son came to him, offering him his freedom for a chance to escape and start a new life. It was believed that Kelzar trusted Caleb and saw him as a friend but it was revealed, during his betrayal, that he still blamed Caleb for his sister's death and that he wanted to betray him at some point to take everything he loves away from him. (Power, rank, authority) Pirate RP Caleb is introduced in the 4th chapter of the pirate RP, he and his right hand man (Kelzar) are introduced as traitors, who plan to overthrow the current captain and take over the ship. Caleb's plan is to use the weather, to trick the crew into sailing into sailing into a thalmor vessel and starting a major battle between the two factions. Caleb's plan goes perfectly, to the note as the dunmer manages to poison the captain during a duel with a thalmor sea captain. The captain quickly dies from the poison and takes the thalmor commander with him... Caleb takes control of the thalmor ship as the crew's old ship is damaged beyond repair, however, it appears that Kelzar had plans of his own and he decides to take over as captain, demanding that Caleb becomes his first mate. The dunmer takes this as an insult and an act of treachery and immediately throws himself at the argonian, brandishing a shard of glass that he jams into the argonian's eye. Kelzar survives the attack and demands that he's held captive, the argonian thinks of a suitable punishment, while his recently damaged eye is bandaged. He decides to throw Caleb, overboard but mutilates his face as a 'parting gift.' Caleb survives his own execution by accident, falling into a life boat and breaking his arm. The dunmer, using his own resourcefulness, manages to escape and rows out to sea... He eventually arrives in Skyrim, Dawnstar and after a few days on the road, he finds himself lost in a foreign land with no ship and no means of getting his revenge on his former comrade. But he shall have his revenge... Age of Tamriel "After being shipwrecked by unidentified attackers, Caleb lost his ship and crew to the sea. He made it to shore in a life boat and barely survived the combination of the waves and enemy projectiles. Though Caleb survived the ordeal, he now has nothing and he hasn't said a word since, just sat in his room at the inn, not eating and wasting away. However, adventure will soon call him and he will have to face the sound of clashing swords and cannon fire once again." It isn't known what Caleb did during or after the events of the Pirate RP but it eventually leads to him losing his ship and his crew to an unknown attack or storm. Caleb starts off in an inn, located in Dawnstar, he takes up a room for several months, isolating himself as much as possible and using the time for contemplation. The dunmer's hair and beard had grown long and out of shape, to the point that he looks like he has aged another ten years. Caleb decides to take up his swords again and answer a letter that he had been ignoring for months, the Jarl of Whiterun needed him and perhaps he'll reward him handsomly for his services. The Lost Lands of Akavir Caleb doesn't appear in this RP but he is mentioned in Morgen's backstory as being deceased. The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Caleb doesn't appear in World of Ruin but he is mentioned by Nepht Delressi, who reveals him to be her father. She uses the pirate captain's surname (Adlis) as an alias of sorts, to protect her family and possibly to boost her confidence. Personality Caleb has two sides to his personality, sort of like Jekyll and Hyde. His 'good' side is often shown, when his power has been taken away from him and he no longer has any responsibility (shown in the Pirate RP, when he saves Tireys from spiders and in Age of Tamriel, when he carries Sylvia back to Whiterun). However, uppon being given power or given the chance to take power, his more evil, sociopathic and brutal side shows (such as poisoning the captain and stabbing Kelzar in the eye). Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Nirn:_The_Rise_and_Fall_of_Caleb_Adlis The Legend of Nirn: The Rise and Fall of Caleb Adlis] (Compendium of several pieces in the following RPs) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:518038 The Pirate RP part III: True Power ''] * ''The Pirate RP Part VI: No Gods, No Masters 2 '' * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:439579#663 ''Age of Tamriel] * Age of Tamriel: Caleb's Story (The events of Age of Tamriel condensed into a compendium) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:601220 Lost Lands Of Akavir I ](Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:623755 Lost Lands Of Akavir II] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:680211 Lost Lands Of Akavir III] (Mentioned and appears in a Flashback) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:559156 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IV ](Referenced) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:579491 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin V] (Referenced) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:593012 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VI] (Referenced) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:670463 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin X] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:521636#427 The Pirate RP Part 4: Death from Above] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:525689 The Pirate RP Part 5: No Gods, No Masters ] Trivia *Though his story takes place in the same universe, Caleb's story has no connection with Nish, Lilly or Bologra's story. **He is linked to the second chapter of Legend of Nirn as he is revealed to be Nepht's biological father. *Caleb is one of many amputees written by Psychomantis108, the others are Bologra Blackbeard (who lost his hand in Myths of Mundas) and Nish (who lost two of his fingers in The Legend of Nirn XVII). *Caleb has the same initials as Corelas Adire. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Characters Category:Amputees Category:Pirates Category:Deceased